The Funeral
by Blackparadize
Summary: Tu as eu tort. Et moi, j'étais censé y être préparé.


Bien le bonjour à vous!

Voici un petit OS autour de la chanson _The Funeral_de Band of Horses! Humeur sombre + cette chanson, ça nous fait un mort. Ce n'est PAS un yaoi, ni même un vague shonen-ai. 'fin, c'était pas mon but, voyez ce que vous voulez voir xD J'avais juste envie envie de me mettre à la place de Kanda si un de ses "camarades" venait à mourir... Et voilà ce que ça a donné!  
>(Ouh lala, premier texte, stress! xD)<p>

Bien sûr, les personnages sont à maître Hoshino, et la chanson aux BoH! :D

* * *

><p><strong>I'm coming up only to hold you under<br>I'm coming up only to show you wrong  
>And to know you is hard and we wonder<br>To know you all wrong, we were  
>Ooh, ooh<strong>

Je regarde la pierre froide et grise devant moi. Sans expression. Beaucoup diront que ça ne change pas de d'habitude. En fait, ils ont sûrement raison. C'est tout à fait inutile de s'encombrer des émotions. C'est une perte de temps d'éprouver quelque chose. Quelque chose qui peut nous tuer, comme une hésitation. On est des soldats, on n'a pas le temps d'avoir des états d'âme.

Et pourtant, à cause de toi… Me voilà ici. Beaucoup penseront que c'est par obligation, ou par une quelconque raison exempte de sentiments. Cette fois, ils ont tord. Ouais, en définitive, j'ai pas réussi à être autant de glace. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'un idiot comme toi a pu foutre comme bordel dans ma tête ? Comment t'as réussi à changer ce trait de moi, hein ?

Parce que toi aussi tu as tort ! Tu ne devrais pas être là, et moi non plus. Personne ne devrait être ici à regarder cette pierre. Je suis venir te le dire, que tu a eu tort.

Tout le monde a été surpris. Même moi. Parce que si les autres pensaient te connaître, moi, je savais qu'ils avaient tort. Mais pas que moi aussi, j'étais dans le faux. Pourtant, j'avais compris ce factice sourire. J'suis pas con tu sais ? J'avais compris que tu ne voulais surtout pas inquiéter. D'ailleurs, tout le monde tombait parfaitement dans le panneau. Pas moi. Ou presque. En fait, quelque part, t'étais comme moi non ? C'était ta manière de rester de glace ? … Non. Toi tu n'essayais pas de ne rien ressentir, tu cachais juste ton mal-être, t'y plongeant lorsque tu étais seul. C'était stupide.

Quelque part, je pensais que je m'en fichais, de tes états d'âmes. Mais ta mentalité et ta fichue prétendue amitié ont fissuré la plaque de verglas que j'avais érigé tout autour de mon être. Tort, tort, tort. Tout le monde a eu tort. Et toi aussi, idiot ! A quoi as-tu bien pu penser ? Y pensais-tu depuis longtemps ? C'est sûrement la seule chose que je n'ai pas comprise. Au final, donc, je suis comme les autres. Dans l'erreur. On avait tous tort.

**Really too late to call, so we wait for  
>Morning to wake you; it's all we got<br>To know me as hardly golden  
>Is to know me all wrong, they were<strong>

J'aurais dû te le dire. Mais je ne le savais pas moi-même. Maintenant, tu veux bien m'écouter, s'il te plait ? Quoique, ce que je vais te dire ne changera pas grand chose, maintenant. Crétin. Tu aurais dû attendre un peu plus, peut-être aurais-je ouvert les yeux assez tôt pour empêcher cette vaste mascarade. Tch, n'importe quoi. Jamais je l'aurais avoué. Et jamais, au grand jamais je ne l'avouerai ! Je resterai toujours celui qui te haïssait. Et qui hait les autres.

Des souvenirs. C'est tout ce qu'il reste n'est-ce pas ? Et cette matinée… Cette si longue matinée… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas se terminer ? Qu'elle est aussi longue que ma vie ? C'est ça, d'éprouver quelque chose ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

Je m'étais dit que je n'y penserais qu'une matinée. Parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait que j'y pense, sinon ma tête allait exploser. Mais si j'avais su qu'elle serait si longue, cette matinée… J'aurais peut-être choisi un autre jour. Mais non, je ne pouvais pas. Et les autres ? Vont-ils faire pareil ? Ou essayer de garder ces souvenirs toute leur vie ? Je trouve que c'est être masochiste. Ça sert vraiment à rien. Oh bien sûr, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir ma promesse. Je pense que parfois, je ne saurais pas résister et que ces foutus souvenirs vont refaire surface. J'te jure… T'as vraiment eu une sale influence, sur le coup. Ah, s'ils savaient ! S'ils savaient que je ne suis pas là par obligation… Ils avaient tort. Asocial et froid ? Ouais, ouais. C'est tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils ont tort de penser que je ne m'en soucie pas. Enfin, cela dit, j'avais tort aussi, puisque je pensais pareil… Au fond, ça m'énervait. Et toi, tu continues de m'énerver, même maintenant.

**At every occasion I'll be ready for a funeral  
>At every occasion once more is called a funeral<br>Every occasion I'm ready for the funeral  
>At every occasion one brilliant day funeral<strong>

Il fait beau, n'est-ce pas ? Tch. Ce n'est pas normal. Le beau temps n'est-il pas censé aller avec la joie ? Pourtant, je jurerai à m'en couper la main que personne n'est joyeux ici. Même moi, au contraire de ce qu'ils pourraient penser. Ouais, ouais, je sais. Je sais aussi qu'au début, au tout début, je t'avais dit que les sacrifices étaient courants, et je m'en fichais pas mal de ta gueule. Alors, j'étais toujours prêt pour ce genre de cérémonie, pour n'importe qui. Je ne comptais même pas y assister d'ailleurs. Tous tellement insignifiants…

Cérémonie dont le nom semble tellement difficile à prononcer pour tout le monde. J'ai remarqué ça aujourd'hui. Pourtant, personne n'a pensé à changer le nom. Sûrement parce que ça n'a rien avoir avec ça. Mais plutôt avec ce que ça implique. C'est débile. C'est un nom c'est tout, et même s'il est annonciateur de malheur, c'est comme ça non ? On change pas le passé, alors avoir du mal à la prononcer, c'est de la mièvrerie, voilà tout. Stupide moment.

Et j'étais prêt. Je me disais prêt. Et je le serai à l'avenir, je ne me laisserai plus avoir ! Parce que pour toi, je ne l'étais pas. Je n'étais surtout pas prêt à... à… M'attacher. Rien que d'y penser ça m'rend dingue. Merci, hein ! Grâce à toi, j'sais que j'aurais pas été prêt pour d'autres… On ne m'y reprendra plus ! Et ce soleil… Franchement, lui aussi pourrait être un tant soit peu plus triste non ? Ah, son reflet sur la pierre m'éblouit. Génial. Même comme ça tu m'ennuies tu sais ?

**I'm coming up only to show you down for  
>I'm coming up only to show you wrong<br>To the outside, the dead leaves, they all blow  
>Before they died had trees to hang their hope<br>Ooh, ooh**

J'aurais pas dû venir. Ça m'aurait évité beaucoup de contrariétés. Les autres qui pleurent… Moi mes yeux sont secs. Ça va, faut pas pousser non plus. Franchement, tu vois ce que t'as fait ? Tu n'étais pas censé te soucier plus des autres que de toi-même ? Ouais, je suis là pour faire ce dont j'ai le plus l'habitude, hein ? Malheureusement, cette fois, tu ne peux pas me contredire, tu en es dans l'incapacité. Dans tous les sens du terme. Sache que j'ai raison. Et que maintenant, je te hais plus que tout au monde. Pour ce que tu as fait. Tu as vu comment tu m'as rendu ?

Je pense qu'ils vont me voir comme jamais ils ne m'ont vu. En colère. Non, non, maintenant c'est de la vraie, de la pure. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ta présence m'irritait. Je pense. Mais ton absence m'exècre. Finalement, t'aurais dû faire ça avant. Ça m'aurait rien fait. Je me demande… Pourquoi maintenant ? T'avais vraiment de l'espoir avant ? Et comment a-t-il fait pour s'envoler comme ça ? Naïf. Ouais, t'étais naïf. Et puis, on a secoué un peu, on a ébranlé ton être, et t'es tombé ? Bêtement pour ça… T'es tombé, et fragile, t'as abandonné. T'as eu tort. On n'abandonne pas comme ça, benêt.

**At every occasion I'll be ready for the funeral  
>At every occasion once more is called the funeral<br>At every occasion I'm ready for the funeral  
>At every occasion one brilliant day funeral<strong>

Il est temps pour moi de partir. J'étais le dernier. Sans cesse, je fixais cette pierre, perdu dans les pensées que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir un jour. Je n'ai pas entendu les pas des autres. Ils n'ont pas cherché non plus à me prévenir que c'était fini. Absent, je regardais la pierre. Absent, j'ai participé à cette cérémonie à laquelle j'étais censé être préparé.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est rare, tu sais, une si belle journée à la fin du mois d'automne. Enfin, tout aussi rare qu'un sourire sur le visage d'une personne qui va mal. En fait, le soleil a peut-être compris ça. Tu vivais dans le mensonge. Alors, pour tes funérailles, il a décidé de faire de cette journée une sorte de mensonge, en brillant si fort.

La prochaine fois, je serais prêt. Glacial. Au contraire de cette journée, je vais devenir glacial. Je vais faire comme s'ils étaient déjà morts. Maintenant, je suis un roc. Un vrai cette fois, un petit crétin comme toi ne viendra plus me faire chier dans mes certitudes. Et s'il y en un qui arrive… Non, je ne ferai plus avoir, il sera un mort en sursis. Un cancéreux qui n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Ouais, on va faire comme ça. A partir de maintenant, je suis entouré de personnes au bord du gouffre. Je dois juste enfoncer cette certitude dans mon crâne et oublier ta sale face. Abruti, tu vas me manquer, tu sais ?

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette vague tentative de psychologie... Spéciale.<br>Hmm, j'ai encore du chemin à faire pour me plonger ainsi dans la tête d'un autre ^^

Review?


End file.
